


狼与兔子

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: *CP：狼Sam x 兔Dean*预警：很蠢很蠢的故事





	狼与兔子

Sam Winchester是统领这片草原的狼族首领，年轻、强大，极具雄性魅力，自他打败John Winchester成为新的狼王以后，不仅获得了母狼们的青睐，更是连一些公狼都表现出献身的好感。然而半年多过去了，再过几个月就要到发情期，狼族的首领却至今没有配偶，也没有择偶的倾向。年轻的母狼们纵使使出浑身解数，也无法令她们仰慕的首领多看一眼。

 

“Hey！离我远点！”Dean举着刚挖出来的胡萝卜，指着又不知几时已经离他只有一步之遥的公狼，“你他妈到底要我说多少次！我是兔子，你是狼，我不可能做你配偶的！”完全无视Dean的威胁，Sam已经在他身边趴下，任由胡萝卜在自己爪子上一顿乱戳。

“Dean，你为什么都不发情？公兔子不是每天都发情的吗？还是说你还小？”Sam忍住想舔Dean的冲动，对其露出其他动物从未见过的puppy eyes。

“上帝啊！不要这么看我！你可是狼！狼啊！狼族的首领！不要露出那双puppy eyes！我不吃这套！不吃！”Dean气得直跺脚，却不再用胡萝卜“攻击”Sam。

“你还没成年吗，Dean？”Sam很自然地将大尾巴扫到身前，搁在Dean的身旁。

“当然成年了！我可是一只优秀的雄兔！”Dean将胡萝卜转个身，从尖儿开始啃起来，同时一屁股坐下，正好坐在Sam的尾巴上。

“那你为什么不发情？”Sam喜欢Dean的屁股，软软的，肉肉的，很想舔一舔，但他必须忍耐。上次没忍住舔了一下Dean的脸，为此Dean整整无视了他一星期！一星期，多么可怕，太长久了。

“我高兴发就发，不高兴就不发！”很快，这根新鲜的胡萝卜被啃完了。

“那你现在高兴吗？”

“啊？”

“我快到发情期了，Dean。”

“哦。”Dean从尾巴上起来，嗅动鼻子，寻找下个目标的位置。刚打算奔去，一爪子压在他的身上，将他整只兔压在了地上，动弹不得：“Hey！Sam Winchester！拿开你的爪子！我要生气了！”

“我已经生气了，Dean。”公狼眯起双眼，喉咙里发出几不可闻的呼噜声。

Dean本能地瑟缩了一下，随即压下恐惧，叹了口气：“好好好，你说，我听你说还不行吗？”Dean将四肢伸直，平放在地面上，呈现出一种不反抗也不逃跑的状态，并在Sam的死角下用力翻了个白眼。

Sam早就摸清了Dean，他没有抬起爪子，而是保持不压伤Dean又不会令其逃脱的力道，挪动身体围了一圈，将Dean围在自己怀里。看着Sam的所作所为，Dean只好再翻一个白眼以示感谢对方的体贴。

“Dean，我可以舔你吗？”

“No！”

“那让我蹭蹭你。”说完，不等Dean回答，伸出舌头从Dean的脸上舔过。

“Hey！”

“用舌头蹭你。”

“要不要脸，Sam Winchester！”Dean气急败坏地用前爪拍击地面，扬起的灰尘冲进他的口鼻，反而呛了自己。

“Dean，你为什么不接受我？我想让你给我生小狼。”

“狼族的首领都是白痴吗！我是兔子！公兔子！要生崽子去找你们族的母狼！”Dean觉得自己上辈子一定欠了这个家伙很大一笔债，这辈子才会遇到这么糟心的事儿。

“但我只想要你，Dean。”Sam的舌头再次舔过Dean的脸，甚至变本加厉轻咬耳朵。长长的兔耳朵在Sam的嘴里瑟瑟发抖，Sam却觉得可爱得不得了。

“为什么是我？我不懂。”Dean放弃了，现在他逃不走，与其一而再再而三地被伤自尊，不如让这家伙的嘴巴闲不下来。

“第一次见到你我就被你吸引了，这叫一见钟情。”Sam终于放开那只耳朵，转而逗弄另一只。

“第一次？我差点被你咬死的那次？”去你妈的一见钟情。

“不不不，不是那次，是另一次。”

“另一次？”Sam的爪子动了动，企图将趴着的Dean翻过来，却被Dean踹了一脚。

“嗯，就是你用胡萝卜揍狐狸那次。”Sam回想起来，他的狼生并不短，在这弱肉强食的世界，食草动物对他来说就是食物，不仅是自己的食物，也是其他食肉动物的食物。也就是说他们是弱者，除了被吃毫无作用。但他错了，从他第一次见到这只叫“Dean Winchester”的兔子时。

 

“Dean Winchester？”趴在岩石上晒太阳的Sam只睁开一只眼，对另一个“Winchester”表现出了一小点兴趣。

“嗯，听说还是只兔子。”

“哈？兔子？”Sam皱起眉，不可置信又厌恶的语气重复道。

“是、是的，他自称Dean Winchester，在我们的地盘边缘撒野，打伤了好几只动物。”年轻的公狼对突然暴戾起来的首领有些畏缩，稍稍后退半步拉开距离。

“哈，一顿午餐也敢自称Winchester！”Sam起身，在岩石上伸了一个大大的懒腰。

“对啊，哈哈哈，就一只公兔子，不仅自称Winchester，还破坏了好几次食肉动物的捕猎！虽然还未阻挠过我们狼族，但也太嚣张了！”

“被破坏说明那些家伙没用，与我们何干。”

“是、是是。”

“倒是那只兔子……有点意思，我去瞧瞧。”

 

“咩——咩咩——”小羔羊一边哀叫，一边拼力逃跑。只是想多吃点嫩草，没想到不知不觉离羊群那么远了。

“别跑啊，小羊羔！让哥哥来陪你玩！”紧随其后的老狐狸不急不慢，故意与小羊保持一定距离，愉悦地看她跑得越来越慢、越来越着急。

“去你的哥哥！”草丛里突然飞出一根胡萝卜，准确地砸在老狐狸的脸上，狐狸痛叫一声，没站稳摔了一跤。

“也不照照水面，就你个老狐狸还自称哥哥！”胡萝卜飞出的地方又飞出一团白乎乎的东西，直直砸在狐狸身上，又是一声痛呼，紧接着是一连串的痛叫和谩骂。

伴随着“去你的！让你欺负羊！”“哎哟！哎哎！啊！”“打死你，老狐狸！臭狐狸！”“痛！啊！别打了！饶命！啊啊！”长达十分钟之久的单方面干架，Sam躲在树后目瞪口呆地看完了整个过程。期间，他的视线被狐狸身上那团肉呼呼、白绒绒的生物吸引，粉嫩的肉球持续不断地踢打在狐狸身上，每下都能令对方哀嚎。

等到白毛团打够了，刚从狐狸身上跳下来，狐狸就腾地忍着浑身的疼痛夹着尾巴逃了。白毛团对着狐狸逃跑的背影竖起爪子，Sam猜测他是在竖中指。Sam很想走近看看白毛团，却被躲在角落的小羔羊打断了。

“谢谢你，Dean。”小羊走到白毛团的身边，毛团轻轻一跃跳到了小羊的背上。

“下次别再贪吃跑这么远了，如果不是我正好在附近挖胡萝卜，你现在就在那老狐狸的肚子里了。”

“嗯嗯，以后不敢了，谢谢你，Dean，你真厉害！”

“那是，我可是Dean Winchester。”

Winchester？那个白毛团就是Dean Winchester？Sam从树丛后走出来，紧盯着坐在羊背上渐渐远去的身影，饶有兴趣地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角。

 

“所以？你被我潇洒的英雄救美的英姿吸引了？”拗不过Sam的执着，Dean干脆仰躺在Sam的皮毛上，摆出一副“我很享受，你随意”的架势。

Sam将自己的爪子轻放在Dean的肚子上，感受肉球下柔软又温热的舒适触感：“差不多。”

“哼哼，看来我的英姿不仅可以迷倒异性，还能迷倒同性，甚至连种族都跨越了。”Dean刚想沉醉在自己的帅气中，就被Sam的bitch face打断了。

“这不重要，现在的问题是，你不愿意接受我，为什么？”

“上帝啊，这个问题从见面回答到现在！你就听不懂吗！我是……”

“我知道你是兔子，我是狼，那又如何？”

“什么又如何！这就是问题的关键！”

“也就是说如果我们同族你就愿意接受我？”

“啊？”

“那就是说你也喜欢我咯？Dean，我就知道。”

“什么？什么什么？你等等？哪跟哪啊！”Dean被Sam绕糊涂了，刚想起身与对方好好争辩争辩，却被突然放大的狼脸压了回去。Sam的舌头再次扫过Dean好不容易干掉的脸，左舔舔，右舔舔，意犹未尽地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又向Dean的身体袭去。

仰躺着的兔身露出了身体最敏感的几个部位，均被Sam毫不客气地舔了几遍。有些地方舔得Dean哈哈直笑，有些地方则舔得他哼哼地发出呻吟。Dean很想给这只笨狼一顿胖揍，但Sam舔得他全身酥酥软软的，竟有些舒服。

本着快乐至上的原则，Dean渐渐开始配合Sam的动作，在他怀里翻身，从上到下从左到右都被舔了个彻底。现在又正值午后，晒着太阳，享受着伺候，Dean竟在狼的怀里泛起困来。Sam立马就注意到了Dean的变化，适时地收回舌头，往Dean的怀里轻轻拱了拱，就不动了。

眼皮早就开始打架的Dean见没有舌头再来干扰他，便也无暇多考虑什么，没一会儿就睡了过去。等到Dean的呼吸趋于平稳，Sam才睁开眼睛，小心地抬起头，将身体缓慢地蜷缩起来，头靠回Dean的身边，无奈地叹了口气：

Dean啊，我什么时候才能把你完全吃掉。

 

—Fin—


End file.
